Petition:Release the Kraken
'' Nearly two years players have waited for the "Kraken"'' today I learned that it was all a scam to get players to buy unlimited well across all the Pirates Online wikis and forums.We must unite to make disney ."Release the Kraken".Together we can make this happen. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090316211832/piratesonline/images/a/aa/Kraken2.jpg Sign Below by typing ~~~~ and adding a comment ---- *'RELEASE THE KRACKEN John 14:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC)' *'Too LONG!-- 16:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC)' *'RELEASE THE KRAKEN Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 16:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC)~~~~' *Miss tell tale the FIIIINE- DISNEY IS HORRIBLE ENOUGH WITH THIS GAME, THEY COULD AT LEAST RELEASE SOMETHING WE'VE BEEN WAITING ON FOR YEARS! *As Davy Jones once said: Release the Kraken!!!! *Please bring in the kraken! It would bring a whole new world of depth to the game, and make it feel more like the movies! --The Dented Face 16:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Release the Kraken, you cheap, unorganized, graphastic, pieces of amphibian CENSORED!--''Shade'' 16:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Jack Pistol - Release the Kraken Disney! * - Geet on :P *CaptainEzekiel 17:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) KRAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *They PROMISED it'll be out at the end of 2008 RELEASE THE KRAKEN ALREADY !~Mega~! *ALREADY GIVE IT TO US - 16:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Me want me want me want me want 17:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *Release the kraken! 16:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) * and the ENITRE EITC! *Hi7878 (sry I don't have a sig) *James O'martin RELEASE WHAT YOU GUYS PROMISED US 4 YEARS AGO!!! *RELEASE IT OR I GO BOOM!!!!!!!!!!! DISNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE NEEED IT!!!!!!!!!!! KEYBOARD CAT DEMANDS IT!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!! Davy Gunfish 21:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) John macbatten- we want it! GIVE US THE KRAKEN!!!!!!!! Too11 00:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Too long we have waited for a true challenge. TOO LONG!!! Disney is distracting us with scrappy updates. They think we forgot. Guess what, WE DIDN'T! GIVE US THE KRAKEN! 00:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake... the Kraken! LET NO JOYFUL VOICE BE HEARD! LET NO MAN LOOK UP AT THE SKY WITH HOPE! AND LET THIS DAY BE CURSED BY WE WHO READY TO WAKE............ THE KRAKEN! In Pirates commercials there were Kraken. If they don't have it in the game, it's a potential scam. By the way, I HATE THE NEW EDIT THING! ____-_-All CAPS Rage-_-____ William Scurvyrat 22:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC)General William Scurvyrat IV PLEASE!!! Jason Shiprat 23:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/9/9b/Release-the-kraken.jpg OR FACE MY WRATH!!!!! RELEASE IT!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! OR ELSE POTCO!!!! XD! i like new things on the game, giant squid is pretty cool. please add it to the game - El Conquistador Live chat Release the Kraken Disney or else ]:). Chris: Hello Curycoo! Curycoo: Hello Chris!!! Curycoo: I have some questions today about promised game content Chris: Promised game content? Curycoo: So. I have been with the game a long time, and back in '08, the Kraken was promised. Curycoo: Recently, i have been reading up on this, and one Person hadscreens of a live chat where a Rep said that the kraken was only a scam to get people to buy unlimited access. Chris: I am sorry you think that. Curycoo: No, i'm not sure i believe it. Curycoo: I just want to know about that. Chris: Know about what? Curycoo: If what that chat said is true Chris: If it currently is not in the game we do not discuses it. Curycoo: Curycoo: That is a link to where some players have been talking about the kraken Chris: That is not coming from us. Chris: I know a lot of Pirates would enjoy new content. Curycoo: Do you have any news whatsoever about when The kraken might be released? Chris: But, since this is live chat and we only help with technical isses please contact memberservices@piratesonline.com Curycoo: Okay then. Curycoo: Thank you for your time Chris! Category:Community Category:Petitions Category:POTCO